


Wild Rose

by xnamichanx3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, DenNor, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Songfic, and the icelands are their kids, how do I even do tags here, obviously, they are married in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnamichanx3/pseuds/xnamichanx3
Summary: This was greatly inspired by the song "Wilde Rose" by "Faun"I recommend listenig to it even if its a german songhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cB3r7hbeN9oLovise-Nyo!NorwayMatthias-DenmarkBerwald-SwedenEmil-IcelandErin-Nyo!Iceland





	Wild Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This was greatly inspired by the song "Wilde Rose" by "Faun"  
> I recommend listenig to it even if its a german song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cB3r7hbeN9o
> 
> Lovise-Nyo!Norway  
> Matthias-Denmark  
> Berwald-Sweden  
> Emil-Iceland  
> Erin-Nyo!Iceland

Lovise waited, every day, never loosing hope that Matthias would return to her one day. After all, he had promised, right? and the wild rose outside their shared home was still thriving, proud and unfaltering. Everyday she was looking after the flower, caring for it, and talking, even naming it after him.

_“As long as I’m victorious, this wild rose will bloom.” he told her has he departed, ready to move into battle along with the other soldiers. Kissing her softly, then stepping back to look at Emil and Erin, the twins holding tightly onto Lovises skirt. “You’ll be good to your mother you two, okay? I’ll be back soon and then we can all play together again!” ruffling their hair and grinning, turning back and went to where Berwald was already waiting for him._

This had been few months ago, and still there has been no message from Matthias. The only thing she could do was praying for his safety and hoping that he would return to her and their children soon. “Mor?” Erin, the younger one of the twins, stood in front of her and pulled her out of her thoughts. “Will Far come back soon?” Sighing, she picked the young girl up and placed her on her lap, softly running her fingers through Erins hair. “I don’t know. But as long as the rose is doing well, he’ll be back, okay?” Erin nodded, pressing her face into her mothers neck.

Soon it became winter, and as the first snow began to fall, she did her best to safe the rose from the cold, but to no avail. It couldnt withstand the cold and withered. Lovise started to fear for her beloved, did this really mean he was…or would he come back safely, only wanting to reassure with what he told her about the rose?

Then one evening in early spring, Lovise heard a knock on the front door. With wide eyes, hoping to see her beloved again, she hurried to open the door. But not Matthias with a happy and excited grin stood before her, but Berwald, with a frown and somewhat sad look on his face. “I’m sorry.” he managed to mumble out, reaching a letter and a rose towards her. “He was holding this when he…” Lovise took both with trembling hands. “No…no…please no…” she whispered, barely able to open and read the letter,with shaking hands and tears in her eyes. Sobbing, she let go of the letter and fell to the ground, the rose clutched to her chest. “You promised….”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I post here (eventho I have this account for...years already lmao) I hope you like it :)  
> I also posted this on my drabble-blog on tumblr: nyonorwaydrabbles.tumblr.com :)


End file.
